Aka Yaoi Couple
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: tentang para Akatsuki yang memendam perasaan yang MUNGKIN tak terbalaskan...    warning:yaoi boyxboy , OOC, Shonen Ai, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

HOOOOOIIIII MINNA-SAAAAN! (Author ribut sendiri)

Saya Ucchan! Ini fanfic pertama saya! Jadi gomen kalo ada yang salah!^_^ ini saya buat waktu UTS! Jadi pusing numpuk-numpuk!

Tapi karena lagi dapet ide, langsung ngetik!

Yak! Silahkan dibacaa~!

Aka Yaoi Couple

**Aimikka Uchia**

**Disclaimer:Masashi sushi-chan(taboked) maksud saya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:YAOI(boyxboy), Gaje, OOC. Bisa bikin pendarahan(fitnah!)**

Disebuah gua mewaaah(nggak ikhlas ngetiknya) yang sayangnya berpenghuni orang sableng semua(dikeroyok Akatsuki)…..

"HWEE HWEEE" Pecah suara tangisan gaje Tobi yang ngaku-ngaku dirinya anak baik(Author digorok Tobi Fc).

"aaddduuuuh uuun~! Ribut amat sih, Tobi, un! Nggak liat Dei lagi nyatok rambut?" si banci blonde(dibom) marah marah.

"HWEEE! Dei-senpai ja'aaaat~! Marahin Tobi anak baaiiik!" si Tobi makin mewek.

"Dei! Urusin anak lu tuuh! Dari tadi berisik!"kakek-kakek yang (bagi author) masih cakep nan menggoda berteriak dari kamar mandi. Udah tau doong! Ya, Itachi Uchia!(BGM:JREEG JREENG!)

"dia bukan anakku, un!" si Dei ngebantah ala sinetron.

"jangan sok sinetron dah!" tumbuhan kanibal, a.k.a Zetsu muncul*dilahap Zetsu* dari dalam tanah.

"WOOHOOO! Cewek ini bohay bangeet~~!" si ketua mesum Pein teriak gaje dari dalam kamar. Berikutnya, kita akan mendengar jeritan "KYAAA"-nya, karena amukan nyonya Akatsuki, Konan a.k.a pacar (belum resmi) Pain.

"HIDAN! BAYAR UTANG LO! SEKARANG!" kalo yang ini, siapa lagi kalo bukan rentenir tercinta(HOEEKH!), Kakuzu-chan.

"woi! Jashin-sama takkan mengasihanimu, bila menagih utang dengan cara begitu!" si psikopat (disambit Hidan) Hidan malah nyumpah-nyumpah.

"Itachi-san? Kau sudah selesai belum?" si manusia Ikan Kisame*yang kayaknya masih normal pikirannya* nyahut sambil menendang-nendang pintu berharap pintunya kebuka(mesum juga si Kisame!)"aku mau mandiin Kichame niiih!" *eh, nggak normal juga…*

"bentaaaar!" Itachi teriak dari dalem.

Nah, setelah ngabsen lagi, kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh…

siapa ya, yang belum author ketik?

Eeeemmmmm*masang wajah sok mikir*

O, ya! Akasuna no Sasori! Cowok pinokio sok imut(dihajar Sasori FG) itu lagi anteng ngebaca komik Naruti(?).

"danna, melamun ya?" Dei nanya Saso dengan tampang bego(ditampar Dei).

Saso menatap Dei dengan tatapan LO-BUTA-YA?.

Dei yang nggak ngerti maksud tatapan Saso Cuma natap mata _hazel-_nya Saso.

"hhhh… sudahlah."Saso nyerah setelah mereka tatap-tatapan selama 5 jam(WTF?), dan ngelanjutin baca lagi.

Dei Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Dei-senpaaai~ temenin Tobi maen yuuuk!" Tobi lupa dengan tangisannya, dan mengajak Deidara main dengan WAJAH CERIA seandainya DIA KAGA PAKE TOPENG (author ditabok karena gaje).

"males uuun… mau nemenin Danna sayang aja~." Deidara membuang muka.

Sasori langsung kesedak saat minum.

Yaaah… kurang lebih begitu keseharian Akatsuki yang lagi nggak ada kerjaan.

JROOOOOK (Bunyi bel Akatsuki yang udah rusak tapi kaga diganti-ganti karena kekikiran Kakuzu)

"un, Tobi, bukain pintunya, un…"Dei dengan entengnya nyuruh-nyuruh Tobi.

"ayay, kapteen! Tobi anak baik bukain pintu!"si autis langsung lari-lari ala bollywood ke arah pintu(gua ada pintunya?).

Saat membuka pintu, si Tobi neriakkin yel-yel gajenya lagi, "TOBI ANAK BAIIIK! ADA PERLU APA, YA!"(ebuset! Nanya apa minta berantem tuh?)

Si tukang pos bernama Hinata kaget, (tumben ada tukang pos cewek!) "a-ano… ini ada kiriman buat tuan Pein dari Kuis CEWEK BOHAY…" Hinata menunduk sambil menunjukan 2 pucuk surat ditangannya. "eeee? Buat Pein-sama? Ok! Tunggu bentar ya! PPPEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIN-SAAAAMAAAAA!" si Tobi teriak pake toa yang nyolong dari mesjid sebelah.

"UWAA! Apa? Apaa?"si Pein muncul dengan penampilan amburadul, bekas amukan Konan. Mata merah, ada pierching yang copot, jubah kebanggaan robek sebelah, sampai celananya robek ditengah bagian *TOOOT*-nya. Perempuan yang sadis….

"ano… ini ada tukang pos dating nganter.. eee… nganter apa tadi..? e iya! Nganter Cewek bohay!" Si Tobi dengan lugunya teriak-teriak gaje. Yah, kau bisa mendengar jeritan Pein berikutnya(lagi).

"sudah. Biar gue yang cap…" Itachi keluar gua dengan Cuma mengenakan handuk yang memperlihatkan dada sexy nya(jiwa liar author muncul).

Si Hinata mukanya udah bersemu gitu.

"ini, makasih ya" Itachi menyerahkan kertas itu sambil stay cool(KYAAAA!W).

"i-iya, makasih… permis-"

"Itachi, apa itu?" si Hidan muncul dan langsung ngebanting pintu gua.

Si Hinata Cuma cengo diluar gua. Lagi asyik ngeliat badan Itachi juga, udah ditutup pintu guanya ama si Psikopat!(ternyata Hinata mesum juga*digampar Hinata FC*)

"nggak tau. Buat leader kan? Wooy Peeeeiiiin!" dengan tak sopannya Itachi manggil Pain.

"hah…? Apa…?" Pein muncul dengan tampang Nista.

"nih, ada kiriman buat lu. Baca aja ndiri." Itachi menyerahkan Surat yang isinya mencurigakan itu.

Pein dengan cepat ngebuka keperawanannya Konan, eh salah, amplopnya maksudnya.

Dan isinya adalaaaaaaaaaaaah…

"WUAAAH!" si Pein teriak Gaje.

"WAAAA~Y!" Tobi dengan bloonnya ngikut teriak.

Dan teriakan mereka berhenti saat Konan datang dan menjitak mereka berdua.

"kenapa sih, Ketua un?" Deidara muncul sambil natap surat yang ada ditangan Pein disusul KisaKakuZetsSaso(bukan Pairing!).

"WOOOY! WOOOY! GUE MENANG KUIS BERHADIAH 2 TIKET KE PARIS, DAN 7 TIKET KE PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS DI JEPANG!(UPS! CAPSLOCKNYA LUPA DIMATIIN)!"Si Pein teriak girang.

"APPPUUUAAAA!"semua Akatsuki mengeluarkan Kuah terbaiknya.

"tumben ketua beruntung! Aku sama danna ke Paris doong~!" pinta Deidei dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya(Kawaaaiiiii~). Saso langsung mendelik.

"apa? Enak aja lu! Aku sama Itachi-san doong!" Kisame langsung ngerangkul bahu Itachi. Itachi geser 5 meter

"heeeh! Br*ng*ek kau! Aku sama Jashin-sama yang akan ke Paris!" si DJ nggak mau kalah.

"heei! ITU PEMBOROSAN!" si Kakuzu ngikut nimbrung sambil mencak-mencak.

"Tobi anak baiik~"

"NGGAK NYAMBUNG BEGO!" para Akatsuki(-Konan dan Pein) neriakkin Tobi.

"h-hweeee! Senpai jahaaaaaaat~!"si Tobi mewek lagi.

Gua jadi ribut oleh pertengkaran gaje Akatsuki dan tangisan Tobi.

"WOOOI! DIEM LU SEMUA!" Pein teriak pake toanya Tobi.(Tobi:aah! Itu kan punya Tobi anak baik!).

Semua akatsukiters diem.

"gini aja! Biar aku ama Konan yang ke Paris kalian ke Pemandian air panas!"

"enak aja lu!" semua Akatsukiter(-konan pein) melempar ember ke pain.

"pokoknya udah bulat! Nggak boleh diganggu gugat! Ok-KYAAAA!" Pein teriak karena dilempar kursi sama Dei dan Kisa.

Esoknya…..

"ok! Kami berangkat dulu ya! Tiket kalian ada di atas meja! Oya, batas waktu pemandiannya 2 hari lagi sebelum kadaluarsa loh!"Pein senyum mesum kearah para anggotanya yang dengan mudahnya dicampakkan… dibuang….

Lalu, untuk apa pengorbanan mereka selama ini? Oh Jashin-sama….

("GYAAA" author ditimpuk sandal ama reader)

"DAAAH!" Pein dan Konan melambai gaje kearah para anggota yang harus memble dirumah. Dalam hati Pein senang. Bukan karena dia bisa ke Paris dan ngeliatin cewek telanjang dada dipantai. Yah, mungkin sejenis itu, tapi Pein bersyukur, akhirnya, dia bisa menghibur Konan juga. Walau kelihatan kuat, Konan sesungguhnya adalah gadis rapuh yang harus dilindungi dan ditemani. Dan Pein tahu itu(Author:so sweeeet~).

Para anggota yang ditinggalkan Cuma mendengus kesal.

Setelah Pein dan Konan berjalan menjauh, mereka masuk ke markas a.k.a. gua.

"uuuun… leader kejam.. masa Cuma dia dan Konan yang ke Paris…"Dei menatap bosan layar televisi.

"iya…" yang lain Cuma ngejawab pelan.

Tobi yang ngeliat senpai kesayangannya sedih, jadi nggak tega juga.

"eh, eh, kita ke pemandian aja yuu~k! Kan asyik jugaaa! Tobi pengen!" Tobi memecahkan suasana(BGM: PRAAANG!*reader:WTH?*).

"hhhhmmmm.. ya bolehlah…." Para anggota Akatsuki dengan malas-malasan setuju juga.

Mereka mulai mengepak barang mereka untuk dibawa besok.

Ini daftarnya:

ITACHI: cd 8, baju kaus 3, kemeja 2, jubah Akatsuki 1, foto bayi Sasuke 2, celana jins 2, dan crim muka 100('paan tuuh?).

KISAME: cd 2, baju kaus 2, celana jins 1, foto Kichame, jubah Akatsuki 1, dan samehada.(Kisame kan jarang mandi*author ditabok Kisame FC*)

DEIDARA: cd 5, shampoo 3, baju kaus 3, sweater 1, celana jins 1, jubah Akatsuki 1, rok(?) 2, lempung kesayangan 20.

SASORI: cd 1, baju kaos 1, celana jins 1, Jubah Akatsuki 1, boneka Barbie 45.(dasar pemalas!*digampar Saso fg*)

TOBI: cd 2, baju 1, celana 50(WTF?), jubah Akatsuki 1, Lolly pop 700.

KAKUZU: koper duit aja.(dasar pelit!*dilempar koper uang*)

HIDAN: cd 4, celana jins 3, jubah Akatsuki 1, kitab Jashin 1, dan kalung Jashin 1.

Zetsu nggak ngikut karena harus jaga rumah. Zetsu langsung pundung saat ditolak para Akatsuki yang lain saat dia bilang pengen ikut.

Poor Zetsu….

To Be Continue…

Holaaa! Gimana readers! Gajekah?

Heehee! Saya terima flamenya~!

Maklum, baru pertama! Saat udah bikin 50 fanfic baru bisa dibuktiin, Ucchan hebat! Huaahahhaha!(dijitak readers)

Dan kakak-kakak senior! Tolong masukkannya yaaa!^W^

Ok! Tolong RnR!w


	2. Chapter 2

Hooi! Ucchan muncul lagiii~! Di chapter ini Ucchan akan menggambarkan Yaoi nya KisaxIta! HOOOT, MY MEEEN! w

Eem, ok. Lupain kegajean saya. Dichapter ini, saya berubah pikiran soal ratenya.

Dari T saya ubah ke M, karena nanti akan ada adegan berbahaya! *pasang tampang sok serius*

Ah, ya! Saya juga ngerasa hina disini… soalnya Itachi-koi nya di bikin lembek! Ucchan sukanya Itachi yang kuat dan cool. Tapi yang ini boleh juga..(ditendang reader)

OOOKKK! Silahkan dibacaaa, readerrrrrsss!

Aka Yaoi Couple

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto A.K.A. tunanganku(author ngaku-ngaku).

Warn nya, yah, seperti chap sebelumnya!w(males ngetik) paling-paling ada tambahan Lemon-nya*smirk*

Skip time. Sesampainya dipemandian(cepet bangett ya?), para Akatsuki memesan kamar.

Kisame dan Itachi

Hidan dan Kakuzu

Tobi, Saso dan Dei(sekamar bertiga)

**KISAME POV:**

**:**

**:**

Aku tersenyum. Sekamar dengan Itachi-san! OH READER! Kau bayangin perasaanku! Seneng bangeet… ada kesempatan nge-Rape Itachi! Fufufufuufu

*author cepet-cepet meluk Itachi dan ngejauhin doi dari Kisame*

"Kisame-san, ayo." Itachi stay cool. Huh, setidaknya Cuma untuk saat ini! Liat aja! Kau akan menunjukkan ekspresi ukemu hanya padaku!

Kami berdua menenteng koper(lusuh) kami, dan berjalan kekamar kami, dekat kolam pemandian. Perfect…

aku menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mesum. Tapi sepertinya, Itachi tak menyadarinya, dia malah menatap kolam dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku merasa agak risih melihat tatapan orang yang kucintai menyendu gitu.

Akhirnya aku dengan segenap keberanian menanyakan, "Itachi-san, kau tak apa-apa?".

Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan yang…

Tak bisa kutebak. Aku Cuma balik menatapnya. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Itachi pasti mengingat memori itu lagi. Memori saat dia dengan tangannya sendiri menutup nama klannya. Cuma adik yang tak bisa dibunuhnya. Itu karena rasa cintanya…

"Itachi-san, jika kau ingin bicara, bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."tatapanku melembut.

Itachi melirikku sebentar. Lalu membuang nafas…..

"Kisame-san… aku… tau aku tak harusnya menangis… tapi…"

Aku langsung mendekapnya sebelum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"tak apa menangislah disini…"

Seketika, suara tangis itu pecah. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

Aku Cuma membelai lembut rambutnya dan mendengar setiap kata dari bibirnya.

"aku ingin bisa mengulang masa lalu… membuat adikku mengerti bahwa…" ucapannya terputus.

"aku menyayanginya…." Suara tertekan Itachi terdengar lagi. Terdengar sekali kepiluan disuaranya.

Aku Cuma bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku tak bisa me-rapenya bila keadaannya seperti ini(masih juga mikir mesum!). Aku akan coba mendengar semua keluhanmu, Itachi-san…

Coz… I'm in love with you…(BGM:Boyfriend Snsd*nggak nyambung*)

Setelah hatinya membaik, Itachi melepas pelukanku, agak nggak rela sih…

"Kisame-san…?"

"ya?" aku menatap mata _ onix-_nya.

"kau partner yang baik…." Dia tersenyum lembut.

Aku agak tertohok. Cuma partner ya….

"tapi… apa kau tahu kenapa aku Cuma menyayangi Sasuke?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng disko.

"karena orang yang Kucinta Cuma kamu…" Itachi tertawa manis. Terlihat semburat pink diwajahnya.(author mimisan)

Aku tertegun. Inikah wajah uke?

Akal sehatku melayang, dengan cepat aku mendekap Itachi erat, Itachi agak terkejut.

Huh, belum cukup sampai disitu! Aku mencium Itachi dengan hangat. Itachi tampak menyukainya. Lama-lama, ciuman itu mulai menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu.

Aku memasukkan lidahku kemulut Itachi dan menjilat bibirnya.

"heenn… hnn…" Itachi Cuma melenguh.

Aku mendorongnya kelantai dengan kasar, hingga membuat kimononya terbuka. Dan selanjutnya dada sexynya terekspose. Hal itu membuatku BERGAIRAH!

Dengan liar aku melepas kimononya, hingga membuat tubuh putihnya bersih tanpa benang sehelai pun. Aku mulai bermain dengan puting-putingnya. Pertama, aku menjilat puting kanan dan mencubit puting sebelah kiri.

"aah… Kisame-sa aah….uuhnn…" Itachi mendesah heboh saat aku mencubit putingnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku Cuma nyengir mesum menatap kejantanannya. Itachi yang sadar dengan tatapanku, langsung menggeleng cepat. Tapi aku lebih cepat! Aku memasukan kejantanannya didalam mulutku. Ku in-out kan dalam mulutku. Itachi mendesah heboh lagi.

Aku mulai memasukkan kedua jariku dilubangnya, saat kulihat dia lengah. Itachi terkejut dan berteriak, "Kisame-san! Janga…uuummphh" Aku melumat bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya. Bisa gawat kalau anak Akatsuki lain denger!

"Itachi-san, kumohoon~" aku menatap Itachi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu(WTH?).

Itachi bersemu merah, dan akhirnya setelah kudesak terus dia mau juga(Itachi FG:NOOOO!). aku mulai memasukkan jariku kelubangnya. Itachi mencengkram rambutku dengan kuat. Kutatap wajahnya. Wajah merah yang hot khas uke. Meeh, bikin aku tambah sintiing!

Dengan cepat aku menghentakkan jariku didalam lubangnya. Itachi tersentak lalu keluar kata"Ittaaaaiiii!". "tenang Itachi-san! Nanti juga enak kok!" aku membujuknya supaya diam. Itachi pun mingkem.

Setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku memasukkan kejantanan ukuran jumboku kedalam liang Itachi yang kecil dan sempit. Perlahan namun pasti aku memasukkannya. Aku membiarkan Itachi-san beradaptasi dulu, lalu setelah Itachi mengangguk, aku langsung menghentakkan kejantananku kedalam liangnya.

"aaahn!" Itachi mendesah kuat. Kali ini aku sudah tak peduli. Mau si Akatsuki denger kek, masa bodo! Yang penting sekarang Itachi milikku seorang…

Setelah lama meng in-out, akhirnya cairan ku mau keluar juga. "I-Itachi-san… aku mau keluar, aah.." "Kisame-saaan.. aaah~…" Itachi Cuma mendesah saat cairanku memenuhi tubuhnya. Kau dan aku bersama sekarang, Itachi-san….

"Kisame-san…?"Itachi menatapku, setelah kegiatan kami selesai.

"ya, Itachi-san?"aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"aishitteru…" Itachi tersenyum manis kearahku(KYAAA*author ditabok Reader karena berisik*).

"kawaii…"pikirku sambil tersenyum. "aishitteru juga, Itachi-san.."sahutku sambil mendekapku.

Dan kami berdua pun tertidur dalam cinta…

To be Countinue…..

HUHUHUHUHUU! Virginniti Itachi seperti saya juaaal~!

Hiikk, tapi KisaIta emang pair kesayang Ucchan! They're too beautifull….

Ook! Masih bersambung niih! Chap brikutnya KakuHida!

RnR pleaaaseee! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiii! Minna-san yang ternistaaa!(digampar reader) maksud saya tercinta!

Ucchan muncul agaiiin(sok inggris)! Maaf kalo di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang salah!

Oh, ya! Tadi Ucchan di UTS MTK sintingnya sukses(?) lhooo! *reader tepuk tangan sekali "PROK"* uuuh, reaksinya dingin bangee~t! T.T

Oya, peringatan! Ucchan tak pintar di rate M. Cuma Hobi doang*plak!* jadi harap maklum bila adegan "itu"-nya kurang enak(?)! Dan makasih reviewnya! :D(udah make smile ini, soalnya smile yang satunya nggak muncul siih~ )

Okaay~! Dichapter ini KakuxHida! Moga-moga suka!

**Aka Yaoi Couple**

**Disclaimer: Masashi-chan! ^w^**

**Warn:Lemon, jeruk, mangga*plak!*, ooc, gaje, dan agak cannon!**

Di kamar kakuzu dan Hidan…

**HIDAN POV**

**:**

**:**

Aku menatap Kakuzu. Monster uang itu sekarang sedang meluk duit-duitnya sambil tersenyum gaje yang tentu saja terhalang cadarnya. Aku ingin dia melihatku… meski Cuma sekali… sebagai aku…

Akhirnya, aku mulai langkah pertama, "Kakuzuuuu~"

"hn ?" Kakuzu stay cool melebihi Sasuke Uchia*author digampar Sasu FG*

"ke pemandian yuuuk~?" aku ngebuat suara seseksi mungkin. Yang ada malah Kakuzu keliatan mendelik.

"pergi aja 'ndiri! Lu kan udah gede! Jangan sok manja deh!" Kakuzu membuang muka.

"duuuh, Kaku-chan(author muntah pas ngetik ini)!" aku semakin liar.

Kusentuh pipinya dan kupasang senyum menggoda terbaikku.

Sepertinya Kakuzu agak keganggu dengan tindakanku. Aku cuek. Aku mulai menjilat cadarnya. Dia nggak bergeming.

Aku mulai berusaha membuka cadarnya dengan tanganku, tapi tanganku terhenti dengan sebuah kata Kakuzu, "heh! Dasar menyebalkan! Pergi aja sendiri! Kau ini bukan bayi! Aku jadi mengerti kenapa orang tuamu membuangmu! Kau ini menyusahkan!".

Dia, membentakku… aku Cuma menatap matanya dengan tatapan kaget. Dia juga sepertinya agak kaget karena kata-katanya. Lho…? Perasaan apa ini? Apakah aku… **terluka**….?*author dilempar kursi karena sok dramatis*

"Hidan.." dia menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah. Aku Cuma tersenyum tipis. "tidak apa-apa Kakuzu…" Kakuzu menatapku dengan tatapan nanar. "aku.. mau keluar sebentar.." aku bangun dari dudukku, dan melangkah keluar kamar. Kakuzu sepertinya tak mengejarku… tanpa sadar, ada tetesan air jatuh dari mataku saat menutup pintu kamar….

Kakuzu.. seandainya kau tahu… aku bahagia saat kau menolongku keluar dari lubang yang dibuat keluargaku. Ya.. aku memang dibuang keluargaku. Kakuzu orang pertama yang mengakuiku… tapi sepertinya itu terpaksa karena perintah leader…

Aku duduk didekat pemandian sambil ngelamunin Kakuzu dan keluargaku. Selama 3 tahun aku berada dilubang pengap dan penuh penderitaan itu… Kakuzu, kaulah yang menunjukkanku cahaya kebebasan itu…. Apa itu semua palsu…? Hhhh… bertepuk sebelah tangan ya….

Saat lagi asyik-asyiknya melamun, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. "he?" aku melirik asal suara. Dari kamarnya Kisame dan Itachi. Ada apa tuh? Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan horror Itachi yang Cuma sepenggal. Karena penasaran, aku dengan takut-takut akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Dan terkejutlah author(author:kok Ucchan dibawa-bawa?*mewek*) maksud saya aku, karena Kisame dan Itachi sedang melakukan "itu". "Itu"-tuhhh! Yang nggak boleh didenger anak dibawah umur! H things! Setelah Kisame memasang wajah yang OMJ jeleknya, aku melihat Kisame langsung mengin-out kan sesuatu didalam TOOOOTnya Itachi(author nangis bombay) setelah mendapat persetujuannya Itachi. "OMJ! OMJ! Jashin akan menghukummuuu~!"jeritku dalam hati tapi sambil tetep ngintip(dasar!). sepertinya sakit ya… aku tercegat saat melihat cairan putih di TOOOT Itachi(reader:bilang aja Liang! Susah amat! Author: nggak bisa! Ucchan kan masih suci!*dilempar sendal*).

Walau sakit, keliatannya mereka bahagia ya..? aku melamun sambil tetep memandang KisaxIta. Tak sadar ada orang dibelakangku membawa tali tambang(WHAT?). secara cepat dan pasti orang itu melilitku dengan tali tambang ditangannya. Tapi aku masih belum ngeh juga. Pas orang itu sudah melilitku dengan tali tambang dengan kuat dan bersuara "Hidan" baru aku sadar.

"a-ap.. WOOI! LEPESIN! KAU B*R*NS*K! K*PA*AT!SIALA… UMMPH!"umpatanku terhenti saat orang itu membekap mulutku. Uuuh! Siapa nih! Berani benar dia! UUUNGGG! Tangannya bau! Pasti baru habis cebok, dan belum cuci tangan nih orang!*readers:jorok!* Siaalaaaan~ coba tadi aku tak lengah! Pasti sudah kucincang di…

"Hidan, ini gue, Kakuzu." Aku terbelalak. Kakuzu? Aku meliriknya. Becanda niih! Kakuzu nggak mungkin! Masa dia… "Gue mau minta maaf. Kata-kata gue udah keterlaluan." Apa? Kakuzu minta maaf? Sepertinya dalam kamus hidupnya nggak ada yang namanya minta maaf deh! Aku membalikan kepala untuk menatapnya. Terpancar penyesalan dimata _emerald_-nya. Aku tersenyum. "nggak masalah kok, kalo Kakuzu ngebenci aku! Heehee, aku cukup senang jika bisa bersama denganm.." "apa ini bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"Tanya Kakuzu setelah menciumku dengan hangat. Ya, hangat sekali….. aku langsung tersenyum. "aku juga mencintaimu, Kakuzu…"aku mulai melumat bibir Kakuzu. Kakuzu mulai menjilat bibirku meminta ijin masuk. Aku membuka mulut, dan dengan kecepatan author*BUAAKHH!*, Kakuzu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku.

"eehnn.. euuum… Kakuzu.. nanti ada yang liat…hhh.."aku mendesah dan mengingatkan Kakuzu bahwa kita ada ditempat umum, dan semua orang bisa melihat kami berdua. Yah, tapi sepertinya Kakuzu tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang melirik. Dia semakin ganas. Mulai merobek bajuku dengan kasar, dan mencubit puting-ku. Dia menurunkan lidahnya keleherku, lalu terus turuuuuu~n ke dadaku. Dia menjilat-jilat putingku. Aku mendesah pelan. Takut kedengeran si Kisame dan Itachi. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan putingku, tangan nakal Kakuzu mulai masuk kecelana panjangku. Aku tersentak.

"o-oi! Kakuzu! Jangan disini dong! Ini didepan pemandian! Kalo mau lakukan ini, kita lakukan dikamar saj.. Umm"ucapanku terhenti karena Kakuzu sudah memijit lembut kejantananku. "eeuh.. eekkh.. ahn…"aku mendesah kecil. Kakuzu semakin liar. Dia memasukkan Kejantananku kedalam mulutnya dan meremas BOLA-ku*author Mesum!*. "K-Kakuzuu~.. uuhn aku m-mau.." cairanku keluar seiring eranganku. Kakuzu menjilat cairanku tanpa rasa jijik. setelah cairanku keluar, Kakuzu baru menghentikan aktivitasnya(gitu ya tulisannya?). "Hidan"dia menatapku sambil membuka risleting celananya. Aku tersenyum kecil "hhh.. dasar baiklah" aku beranjak membuka celananya dan meraba-raba Kejantanannya didalam Boxxer(sejenis itu!*reader:author bego!*). "ah, ini dia.."aku melirik kedalam celana Kakuzu. Lalu mengeluarkan "sesuatu" dari dalam celananya. "WAT DE FUK? Apaan nih Kakuzu! Jumbo gini!" aku berteriak sambil berbisik(?) nanar. Ya iyalah! Mikir aja, gimana caranya tuh kejantanan seukuran ayam(GEEK!) masuk kelubangku yang masih perawan? SEMPIT, BOOOK!(Hidan keluar bencesnya).

"Sudahlah! Suck me!"perintahnya sok inggris. akhirnya aku dengan TERPAKSA menurut. Aku mulai menjilat, menghisap, dan meremas kejantanannya. "hhng…" Kakuzu Cuma berdehem. Setelah lama bermain-main dengan P*ni* Kakuzu, Kakuzu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan tanpa babibubebo lagi memasukkan ukuran jumbonya kedalam lubangku. Dia menghentakkan junior KECILnya itu dalam lubang sempitku. "AAAH!" aku berteriak saat kejantanannya menerobos lubangku yang kecil.

"aah! Aaaahhh! Aaaaa~hhh!" aku mendesah heboh. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi lama-lama jadi nikmat. Kakuzu juga tampak menikmatinya. "hh.. hh.. Hidan! Panggil namaku! Tapi bayar goceng dulu!" dasar Kakuzu! Lagi ngelakuin ini, malah nyari kesempatan meras orang! "Uuuh… Kakuzuuuuuu!"jeritku. "yeaah! Goceeeng!" si Kakuzu teriak-teriak gaje. Semasa bodo siKisa Ita denger! "uuh.. ah… mhhh..aaaah…"akhirnya cairan Kakuzu memenuhiku. Nikmatnyeee(malah jadi Malaysia gini!)… inikah surga dunia..?

Aku dan Kakuzu terengah-engah. "Hidan.."Kakuzu mendekapku dari belakang. "aishitteru…(tulisannya gitu ya? Author males nyari di google translate!)"dia mencium bibirku. Aku tersenyum. "aku juga…. Aishitteru, Kakuzu.."Kakuzu tersenyum. Kami berdua saling senyum(reader:WAT DE PAK?*author dibantai*). "dan.. yang kubilang waktu itu bohong.. kau tak merepotkan…"aku menatap matanya. "Kau itu menggairahkan"Kakuzu nyengir mesum. Ooh.. ini tidak bagus. "ayo kita mulai babak kedua kita…" "Gyaaah! Kakuzu nooo!"aku teriak tapi apa daya? Oh dewa Jashin…. Makasih atas semua ini…

To be continue…

Uwaaah! Bersambung lagiii!*author jambak-jambak rambut Deidara Dei: Apaan sih, un? Iri ngeliat rambut Dei ya?* maaf kalo lemon maupun jalan ceritanya kaga bagus. Saya dapet ini gambaran dari wallpaper yaoi KakuHida!

Heehee! Ini juga sebagai perayaan berakhirnya UTS sialan itu! *author ketawa laknat* Ucchan kalo boleh jujur, sangat suka Kaku Hida! Mereka berdua yang paling HOT daah! Liar! Liar!*author digebuk KakuHida* ;)

Neeeh, selanjutnya SasoxDei TobixDei. Three in one! Penasaran? Ucchan juga penasaran*dilempar ember*! Oke tunggu aja yaaa! RnR pleaaseeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
